Shut it Granger (Dramione)
by madly-whipped
Summary: Draco and Hermione have returned to Hogwarts for their final school year, they are both heads. this year is going to have many ups and downs for the pair and their friends/family. Draco needs help... will he let Hermione be the one to provide it?
1. Chapter 1

"Malfoy" I sneer, he's standing in the way of me getting into the head dormitories. I hadn't been told who the head boy was, but I have a feeling they will be from Ravenclaw.

"what?" he snapped back, he looked tired as if he wasn't sleeping well. It threw me off a bit, but I shook the feeling of empathy out of my system.

"I need to get into my dorm." I huffed

"so, do I, but I haven't been given the password." He replied he sounded far away, upset, depressed almost.

"Oh, are you the head boy," I ask coldly

"No Granger, I'm just standing here outside the head dorm because I can- of course, I'm the fucking head boy. Don't ask me how or why Dumbledore left it as a request if I came back." Malfoy sighs.

I can't help but stare opened mouth at him, he had just called me Granger rather than mud-blood or beaver-mouth. He hadn't insulted me at all.

"it's Nargles…" I whisper

"what's that? Oh, never mind, Nargles"

We walk into the dormitories and I gasp, one side of the walls are covered in books, novels, textbooks and the sort. In the middle are one lounge and an armchair with matching footrest. On the other side of the books is a small kitchen. Straight ahead after you walk in is the way up to the rooms, one has an H.G on it the together has D.M, in between the two is a bathroom that I assume we will have to share.

"it's lovely…" I state in awe

"it is, isn't it? Well, I'm going to bed" Malfoy yawns

"what? Malfoy its only 6pm!" I ask surprised

"I suppose I can stay up a bit longer…" he trailed off as he made his way over to the kitchen. I watch him as he walks, he doesn't stand as tall as he used to, his shoulders hunched, and his platinum blond hair is a mess. He doesn't look well at all

He sits down on one of the stools in the kitchen and rubs his face as if trying to wake himself up. I can't help but stare as I notice his breaths become shallow and his hands starting to shake.

"Malfoy?" I question. He doesn't move

"Malfoy are you alright?" he's not responding and I'm getting worried, suddenly his body is shaking violently, and it looks as though he can't breathe…

Panic attack

I immediately know what to do. I run over to him and put a hand on his back to make sure he knows I'm there.

"Malfoy can you hear me? If you can, breathe in time with me okay?" he nods slightly, and I take deep breaths, the first ones shallower and then slowly getting them deeper and deeper.

After fifteen to twenty minutes of this he calms down completely, and I rush to the fridge and pull out a green apple.

"eat" I urge

He shakes his head

"Malfoy when was the last time you ate?"

"can't remember" he mumbles

I sigh and pull out a chopping board and cut the apple up into quarters, I was going to make him eat something. I hand him a piece and he shakes his head, I've had enough I grab his jaw, not too hard, and force his jaw open. His eyes widen in shock, but he doesn't pull away. I shove one of the pieces of apple into his mouth.

"chew" I demand. He might not be my favourite person, but as much as I don't like to admit it, he means something to me, I'm not sure what just yet but I know it's there and I must make sure he gets through… this.

He begrudgingly obliges and eats the apple, soon enough he's finished the whole apple and I run to the fridge for another one, he wolfs that one done without me having to cut it up. I sit and watch him as I slowly see a tad more colour in his cheeks and face.

After a minute of sitting down, I speak

"Would you like me to put the kettle on?"

He doesn't reply only sits there looking at the countertop. I put it on anyway and we sit in silence as the kettle whistles and then chimes. I run over and grab two mugs and some earl grey tea bags and place them in I fill up the mugs with water.

"are you one of those idiots that has milk with their tea?" I ask

"no! of course not, you can't put milk in tea! blech" he sounds offended and I giggle as I bring the mugs over. I stop myself as soon as I realised that I was giggling like a little girl at something Draco bloody Malfoy had said.

I place the mugs down he warms his hands up with the mug, after a couple of seconds he takes a sip. He rubs his forehead and sighs.

"Granger, why did you do that?" he asks cautiously almost as if I would run away if he talked.

"what do you mean?"

"help me, when I was having my..."

"Malfoy, your not my favourite person but you definitely do not deserve to go through that, no one does. I'm here to help and talk if you need it." I don't know what came over me but I put my hand on his arm. He stiffened at the touch and jerked away from me. But only for a second. I could tell he wasn't used to this sort of... affection before.

"but I was horrible to you! I don't... deserve anything from anyone!" he responds. I nod in understanding.

"Mal- Draco,"I tired and he smiled slightly when I said his name, I made a mental note to make him smile more... he looked almost angelic when he did that.

" I understand why you became one of them, I do, I would have done the same thing" I soothed and rubbed his arm up and down. He leaned into my touch and I sighed a little.

"Hermione... I've never shown this to anyone, but... can you help?" he askes shakily not meeting my gaze. I swallow a nod as he reaches for the cuff of his left sleeve.

"please understand that I don't want to... I just want it gone." he sobs and I notice the tears falling down his face. I wipe them away with my thumbs and hold his face, forcing him to look at me.

"I'll try to help Draco, I promise"I whisper

He nods and pulls up his sleeve. On top of his dark mark were rows and rows of small cuts, over and over again some slightly pink obviously being quite recent, others fading a little.

"Oh Draco,"I whimper.

"I just wanted it gone" he repeats.

We sit silently for a while.

"Draco, why don't you get it covered up?" he looks at me curiously

"Pardon?"

"like a tattoo? a muggle one, you could get something that reminds you of something... maybe narcissus flowers? like your mother, you got it to protect her right... maybe covering it up with something like that..." tears well up in my eyes at the mention of it and I chew my lip, nervous for his reaction.

"I like that idea, will you come with?" he asks sheepishly

"of course, let's get to bed though, it's getting a bit late and classes start tomorrow. I don't want to be late"

He laughs a bit and walks upstairs.

"Goodnight Granger"

"Night Malfoy"

The next morning I woke up to a feeling of pure bliss, I hadn't had a nightmare at all. It was odd but I shrugged it off just happy to finally get some proper sleep. I knock on the bathroom door, no one answered so I walk in and brush my hair and teeth, I get dressed into my robe and walk down to the common room, Draco is lying on the couch reading a book.

"What are you reading?" I ask

"Uh... Shakespear..." he responds shyly

"what? the Draco Malfoy is reading Shakespear I'm shocked! hell must be freezing over!" we both laugh and I smile.

"I remember seeing it in your bag, honestly though, the Romeo dude is a bit of a tosser."

"Yeah, I remember thinking that as well" I respond.

we sit and talk for a bit.

"OH GODRIC WERE GONNA BE LATE! WEVE ALREADY MISSED BREAKFAST!" I practically yell.

"Oh fuck, come on then."

We race off to class and get there just after everyone else had arrived, I was red from the run and Draco was laughing at me trying to keep up to him.

"Oh shut it Draco" I laugh

Everyone heads turn to us.

"I give it a month" some random Slytherin yelled.

"NO WAY! I give it a week." I'm confused but I sit down whilst muttering my apologies to the professor taking the class.

This year was going to be an interesting one...


	2. Chapter 2

Draco and I had been on pretty good terms lately, nothing much has happened we just sat and studied by ourselves in our rooms and occasionally talked when we were in the common room at the same time, it was quite nice. Draco had decided that he will get the tattoo done on his mothers' birthday. I thought it was really sweet and we came to the agreement that I will come if I hold his hands whilst its getting done.

That boy…

We walked to and from class together made jokes and I'd even started to talk to some of his friends. Blaise was an interesting character, Pansy on the other hand obviously liked Draco but he did not like her. I sound evil but its quite amusing to watch her get nowhere with the blond. Blaise was always asking if Ronald and I were still going strong, but I never got to answer because Draco shoved him in the shoulder and gave him the biggest death glare I'd ever seen, calling it odd would be an understatement.

Ronald hadn't been sending as many letters as normal, but I think that was just because he was helping George with the shop, it been rough without Fred… Fred.

Oh god, I miss him, he was so much more than just a friend. It was a secret, we were going to tell people once Harry won. He didn't- he didn't make it though. Don't cry Hermione, don't cry. It was absolute bullshit. He didn't deserve to die, not him, not now. Some small part of me thinks that's why I went straight to Ron, he was my friend but reminded me of him. I don't know. Sometimes, at the most random times, I'll remember him. I'm still so raw, so not ready for a relationship, so not ready to act as if I'm okay. I hate how everyone always asks if Harry is okay as if he's the only one who lost someone. I kick the wall in frustration and walk into the bathroom to wash my face, willing myself not to cry. Of course, Draco has left all his shit lying everywhere.

"DRACO!" I yell, frustrated

"what?" he yells back from his room

"GET IT HERE NOW!" he groans but soon the door opens.

"whats wrong Granger?"

"WHY CANT YOU TIDY YOUR SHIT UP! IT'S EVERYWHERE!" I cried, whipped at my face trying not to cry, I was so raw, so so raw, and I was taking out on poor Draco…

He must have noticed because his face softens, "of course Granger, sure"

Suddenly we heard a knock on the door, Draco and I both emerged from the bathroom at the sound of the door, I opened the door with him in the background. There in all his glory was standing Ronald Weasley. I gasped and hugged him as tightly as I could. I let a few stray tears run out as stands there, holding on, pretending he was Fred…

"Ron! Oh god, why haven't you been writing as often! Come on in, Draco, do you mind putting the kettle one?" I rushed out, Draco nodded sadly and went into the kitchenette.

Ron walked in looking very confused, but I shrugged it off.

"'Mione can I talk to you up in your room?" he sounded nervous. My heart starts racing, he wants to break up, oh god.

"uh yeah, uhm just a sec, I'll go tell Draco"

"why?"

"well, he just put the kettle on for us, so I just thought it would be nice," I responded rather harshly. What does he mean "why?". He's so rude at times.

When I go into the kitchenette Draco has only just begun filling up the kettle, his eyes look red, what had he been doing in here?

"uh Draco, don't worry about it, Ron wants to talk to me in my room" I didn't ask about what was wrong, I could tell he didn't want to talk because he simply nodded.

"right uh see you in a bit"

I grabbed my wand off the desk, I don't know why I just feel like something is going to go wrong. I quickly run upstairs where Ron is waiting… in only his boxers.

"R-Ron?" I stutter, I wasn't ready for this, not now, not with him. It was meant to be Fred, all this, it was meant to be with Fred.

"Hermione get on the bed"

"Pardon?"

"do it, before I make you"

"Ron, I'm not ready for that yet"

"Hermione its been almost 5 months, get on the bed now."

"no, Ron I'm leaving, and I would appreciate it if you would to" this was too much, all I can think is he's not Fred. I turn on my heel, but I feel a hand on my wrist.

"let go" I seethe

" too late," he says and throws me onto the bed, I bang my head on the headrest.

He presses his mouth up against mine and rips my shirt off, I tear my mouth away and quickly pull my wand out and mutter a quick spell that will notify the nearest person, probably Draco.

"what did you just do?" he yells

"nothing, pregnancy spell" I lie

"good girl" he mutters before tearing my pants off me.

"please Ron stop"

"no, I'm having too much fun"

I thrash under his grip and try to pull away, I continue to yell at him and cry out when I hear a knock on the door.

"WE'RE BUSY!" Ron yells

"NO! PLEASE HEL- "my scream was cut off my Ron putting a hand over my mouth and throwing my underwear to the ground.

I was crying now; the knocks get louder.

All of a sudden I feel hands hand moving its way up my thigh

"please stop! Ron, I'm not ready!"

"PRUDE! Just let me do this"

I whimper as he starts to push inside of me.

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" I hear someone yell, my door is thrown open and there stands a very angry looking Draco Malfoy. I almost cry out in relief.

"oi Malfoy, we're busy here"

"NO STOP PLEASE!"

"SHUT UP MUDBLOOD" Ron roared.

Draco pounced, he grabbed Ron by his hair and pulled him off me. He waved his wand and muttered a spell that must have been a transportation spell because he was gone. I sat in shock, not even bothering to cover myself up. Why would Ron- how could he? I pull up to my knees and let out a cry, it sounded like Crookshanks when I accidentally step on her tail.

"Granger are you okay?"

I look at him, my eyes must have been filled with fear because he ran up to me straight away and engulfed me in a hug.

"Shh, shh its okay, he's gone. Off to Azkaban. He won't hurt you, I promise"

I bury into his chest, slightly embarrassed by my nudity but not enough to do anything about it.

"Granger, how far did he…"

"he took it, he took it away from me. My first was supposed to be something special, when I was ready, with someone else…"

"you didn't want it to be weasel?" he shook his head confused

I sighed and shake my head, not that weasel

"I don't know why not, I just don't think I felt that way about him… I'm not sure Draco" I sob even more. He holds me until the sobs turn to silent tears and then the tears turn to uneven breathes, then to normal.

I can hear his heartbeat, it's faster than usual.

"Draco?"

"Yeah, Granger?"

"why are you so nervous right now"

"well… I'm still extremely furious at Weasel but…" he trails off, scratching the back of his neck.

"but?"

"well, you're so close" I open my eyes fully and look at him, really look at him. His eyes trail down my face and to my lips, but not lower.

"I know, well Mr Malfoy, what are you going to do about that?" I ask. Both of our eyes widened in shock. I had just said that! I smile slightly, maybe Draco could help me move on from Fred, I certainly have always wondered about him, it wouldn't be too bad.

He chuckles and kisses my forehead

"I, Miss Granger, am going to let you rest and get some clothes on" he smirked "then, put the kettle on and make some tea, once that is done though, I'm going to try and clean up all of my horrible hair products"

I laugh.

"sounds good"

I went into the bathroom and washed my face, I took a quick shower. I scrubbed at my body, my mouth, my legs, my chest. Everything he touched, I scrubbed so hard that my skin went red raw. I shut off the water, and I heard Draco yell

"Granger! Teas ready, do you want me to bring it up or are you alright to come down?"

I smile, he was extremely sweet when it was just the two of us.

I'm not sure what exactly made me do it, but I ran into Draco's room, and grabbed one of his shirts out of his drawer, it was green and black. I threw it on and pulled some undies on underneath. I fit quite nicely. I ran my fingers through my slightly damp hair and walked into the common room.

Were lucky both cups of tea were on the table because when I walked into the common room, Draco dropped the book he was reading. I blushed but smirked, he raised a singular blond eyebrow at me.

"Granger."

I grab my tea and take a sip, perfect.

"yes, Draco?"

"is that my shirt"

"uh huh"

I take another sip, I moan slightly at the warmth.

He chuckles

"this is good tea Draco, you should make it for me more often"

He sits down next to me.

"Granger read to me?"

"what do you want me to read?"

"a muggle book, a good one"

"damn, no twilight then" I laugh

"what?"

"Oh, Twilight is a book series, it actually quite bad…" I trail of realising he wouldn't get the joke

"Granger, not liking a book, the world is ending."

I giggle.

"Okay, how about Hunger Games?" I ask shyly

"that sound cool"

I ran up to my room and grabbed it when I wandered downstairs he had repositioned himself on the couch, I could easily sit between his legs with my back against his chest.

So that's what I did. I read until my eyelids got heavy, that's where I fell asleep, with two mugs of half-drunk cold tea on the coffee table and me in my roommates' arms.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to movement underneath me, I turned over to see Draco playing with my hair lazily.

"morning" I mumbled, still only half awake.

"good morning" he smiles

"how long have you been awake?"

"long enough"

"Draco! You should have woken me, so you can oh I don't know, MOVE!"

He laughs, its low and hearty. I wish he did it more.

"you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."

I blushed.

"well, make me some tea, please?" I asked sleepily, he made the best tea. I rolled off him onto my feet and went to wash the mugs from last night.

He gave me a quick hug then went off to make some tea.

There was a knock on the window, it was an owl, not one I recognised. Probably a new owl from the burrow, they were able to afford a lot more since Fred and George's business took off. My stomach twisted, Mrs Weasley must have heard about what happened.

I opened the letter.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I heard what Ronald did, I am so extremely sorry I thought Arthur and I raised him better than that._

 _Anyway, George told me about you and Fred,_

 _I am so sorry I didn't know, I would have been there more for you, I should have realised that it wasn't just the Weasleys mourning._

 _We have a portrait of him, I thought that it would be nice to be put up in the Gryffindor common room, however I think the Head common room may be better seeing as the situation, maybe you can get some closure._

 _Again, Hermione dear, I am so sorry_

 _All of my love,_

 _Molly_

 _P.S. George says hi_

I smiled so hard that I didn't realise I was crying.

"Granger? Are you alright?" Draco asked

I nodded and handed him the letter.

"oh, Granger I'm so sorry about Fred, I didn't know you two were… together"

"its okay, do you mind if the portrait goes up here? I'll be able to talk to him, that's all I really want"

He bites his lip but nods.

"of course, Granger" I nod, I don't know why he's so upset but I'm glad he understands how important this is to me. We drank our tea in silence.

When I was done I went upstairs to get changed into my robes, we had missed breakfast but that was fine, I wasn't that hungry. The rest of the day it felt awkward between us. Almost like there was an invisible sign above our heads telling the other to stay clear. The day went slow without Draco to talk to, I wondered if he was jealous of Fred…

What's the use of being jealous of a dead man? Maybe he thought that if he was still alive we wouldn't be friends? Oh, maybe he wants to be more than friends… no he can't, this is Draco freaking Malfoy I'm thinking about, he wouldn't want me. Ever.

When I got back to the common room the tears came almost immediately, he was _here._

"Freddie…"

"Hermione please don't cry"

"I'm- I'm so sorry, I just- I just miss you so much" I was hiccupping and sobbing loudly, I heard shuffling at Draco's door and he emerged to watch. I didn't mind

"I do too Hermione… mum told me about what Ron did"

"yeah?"

"yeah"

"Freddie, it was meant to be you" he started to cry, but not the sobbing mess I was.

"I know" we stood in silence for a while until Fred said,

"Draco's changed, I think he would be good for you… I'm so happy that he helped, so happy. I can't thank him enough. You know before we started to go out I thought you fancied him"

I sighed and looked at Draco, just for a split second though.

"I did"

Fred looked confused, as if he was going to ask me why I bothered with him if I liked Draco.

"but Freddie, I didn't know it at the time."

He hummed in thought and smiled

"Hermione, I love you, I always will, and I know you will always love me, but you need to be able to love someone else, and to be honest, I think you and Draco would make a good start"

I laughed.

"if you're okay with that Freddie"

"of course, I am, I don't want you to be upset over me."

I glanced a Draco, he was beaming, maybe it was him being jealous before.

"Hermione, how's George doing? Still saint like?"

I laugh, because if I didn't laugh, I would have cried. I heard a faint closing of a door, Draco must have gone into his room, give us some privacy.

"he's doing well, a lot better than he was, you know how you all have-had hands on the clock at the burrow?"

Fred nodded

"well, when you… passed your hand fell off, but Georgie saved it. He wears it around his neck sometimes, to hold your hand when things get tough." My eyes well up with tears. I'm sick of crying but there's not much I can do to stop them anymore.

Fred sobbed.

"god Hermione, I miss him, and Ginny, and Bill, and Charlie, and mum and dad and god even Percy."

"maybe I could get them to come over one time, like all of you guys can just talk, like old times"

He sniffed

"I'd like that."

We talked for a couple of more minutes until I realised the time

"sorry Freddie, I need to go have dinner"

He nods

"love you Hermione"

I choked back more sobs, I could say it, not when I have to move on.

"I know Freddie, I know"

He smiles in understanding. I ran up and knocked on Draco's door.

I heard humming, it sounded like…

Oh, Godric he was humming Ed Sheeran. I laughed

"DRACO DINNER!" I yelled

"God woman! No need to make me deaf!"

We head down to dinner and I decided to sit with Draco and the other Slytherins, I couldn't deal with trying to explain to Ginny why Fred was in my common room rather than hers.

Pansy was, as usual, all over Draco (I suppressed the urge to pound her head in) he was having none of it though, talking only to me and Blaise the whole time. In the end she got the hint and ate in silence. After a while I heard bangs. I whipped my head towards the doors. Professor McGonagall came running in.

"EVERYONE UNDER THE TABLES! NOW!"

Draco grabbed my arm and pushed me down, he covered my body with his and I couldn't help but blush, _now is not the time for this Hermione!_

The doors were slammed open and two men in masks ran into the hall, wands raised.

"WE WILL NOT HURT ANYONE IF WE GET WHAT WE WANT! DRACO MALFOY! COME OUT NOW AND NO ONE ELSE WILL GET HURT!"

He looked as if he was contemplating it.

"Draco don't you dare!"

"I'm sorry Granger, but no one else is going to die because of me"

"NO!" I yell as he stands up and hands himself over. My arms fail me as I try to push myself off the ground to stop him. My throat is burning with the desire to scream.

"well, well, well. Draco Malfoy the coward hands himself in to save everyone else. Come with us" the masked people said, they had some sort of charm on their voice, so I couldn't identify who they could be.

When the doors closed I ran to the doors. Blaise grabbed me and held me back

"LET ME GO! HE COULD DIE!" I sobbed. I already lost Fred I AM NOT losing him as well.

"Granger let's think this through, you'll run out and they'll kill you straight away. They won't care!"

"LET ME GO!" I fumed. Blaise didn't budge.

"PLEASE- I NEED TO MAKE SURE HES OKAY!"

"Hermione we'll find him, he wouldn't want for you to put yourself in danger for him. He'd go mad"

"no- no they'll-they'll- OH I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY'LL DO BUT IT WON'T BE GOOD"

I turned around to face him.

"Blaise please" I pleaded. I wasn't crying, I don't think I could. I just need to make sure he is okay.

Blaise's grip loosens slightly, and I use that to my advantage as I tore myself away from him. I run as fast as I can and see Draco, my legs burn as I use what little energy I have left to sprint up to them. I reach for his arm and just miss him as they apparate him away. I freeze. I was so close, and I missed him.

I hear footsteps and I hear people calling my name. I don't listen. I run back to head dormitories. I need to find him. I need to make sure that whoever took him doesn't hurt him before I can find them.


End file.
